Una Navidad Perfecta
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Si antes pensaba que la navidad no tenía significado, estaba muy equivocado. La navidad es un día para celebrar y compartir juntos en familia, sin importar las fiestas o regalos. Ahora la navidad es una festividad muy especial para mi, un día que nunca olvidaré. -Fic especial para Navidad. Ganador del concurso: Historias de navidad Fanfiction Latín Indie.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de la autora:** Si lo sé mi regalo de navidad súper atrasado, pero ya muchos saben que esta historia estaba participando en un concurso y por esa razón un pude publicarla, sin embargo tengo el honor de anunciarles que esta historia gano el primer lugar en el concurso: "Historias de Navidad Fanfiction Latin Indie" Todavía sigo sin creérmelo, pero ya sin más importancia, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>"Una Navidad Perfecta"<strong>

_"La Navidad no es un acontecimiento, sino una parte del hogar y la familia que siempre debemos llevar en el corazón"_

Hace ocho meses que Bella y Renesmee están con nosotros y son parte de nuestra vida, hace ya ocho meses que somos una familia completa. Todos estamos muy felices y alegres con su llegada, ellas completaron nuestra familia, completaron la vida de Edward.

La verdad es que somos muy afortunados de tenerlas a nuestro lado y que formen parte de nuestra gran familia.

Estábamos en Navidad y por esa razón Esme y Alice se encontraban preparando todo, comprando los regalos, decorando la casa y quién sabe qué más. Pero yo no le veía tanta importancia a esto, para mí la Navidad era solo una fecha más del calendario.

—¡Abuelo! Por favor, ven a hacer muñecos de nieve conmigo, por favor— me dijo por tercera vez la pequeña Nessie con gran sonrisa.

Mi nieta era una dulzura, bella sin lugar a dudas, y con sus dos años aunque en realidad aparentaba ocho era muy inteligente, más que cualquier niño de su edad. No me gusta negarle las cosas a mi princesita, pero este tema era algo muy difícil de no rechazar.

—Lo siento, Ness, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado— odiaba mentirle, pero nunca había sido muy fan de la Navidad.

Tal vez sea por el hecho de nunca la he celebrado o porque es solo un día para entregar regalos, es algo a lo que no le veo sentido.

Pero esto me hacía sentir mal y no sólo mal, sino también culpable, yo era el único de mi familia que pensaba de esa forma.

Todos estaban tan emocionados, menos yo.

No podía seguir parado frente a la ventana viéndolos divertirse, todos felices y emocionados por esta fecha, así que me fui a mi despacho.

Necesitaba estar solo y meditar, pero eso fue imposible porque segundos después Alice entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Carlisle? Entiendo que todo esto sea diferente para ti, ¿pero por qué no te gusta la Navidad?— preguntó.

—Alice, en mi infancia y juventud nunca celebré la Navidad. Mi familia estaba conformada solo por mi padre y este me odiaba por el simple hecho de que mi madre murió al darme a luz. Siempre me culpó por eso, por lo que no había mucho espíritu navideño en mi casa. Y aunque lo hubiera habido, en Inglaterra el gobierno de esa época prohibió las celebraciones navideñas. Así que supongo que me acostumbré a no celebrarla— dije mirando el suelo.

—Pero ahora tienes una gran familia que te ama y no te juzga por nada, Carlisle. Este día es especial, es un día donde nos reunimos en familia a celebrar juntos. Siempre lo hemos hecho— contestó ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero yo no veo nada más que día para dar regalos.

—Pero es más, confía en mí. Intenta comprender la importancia de esta fecha, solo te pido que lo intentes, si lo logras nuestra familia sería muy feliz.

—Lo haré, solo necesito tiempo— respondí.

—Está bien, te daré tu espacio, solo piénsalo bien. Este día es especial para todos— le sonreí levemente y luego salió del despacho.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y seguí pensando, recorrí la casa meditando las palabras de mi hija mientras veía a mi familia divirtiéndose afuera, todos juntos.

Y tenía razón, solo tenía que tratar de entender al resto de mi familia, y eso haría. Esta era una fecha muy importante para todos los miembros de la familia, y si para ellos lo era, para mí igual.

Todos estaban tan emocionados, en especial Esme, y lograría creer en este día porque así podría sacarle una gran sonrisa a mi bello ángel.

La verdad no sé qué hice para merecerla, soy tan afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

—¿En qué piensas?—me preguntó mi esposa de repente llegando de la nada. Estaba tan concentrado que no había oído cuando se acercó a mi lado.

—En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado—le contesté para no tener que preocuparla—. Te amo.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírte decir eso—dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Yo también te amo.

—Te adoro, te adoro con todas mis fuerzas—coloqué mis manos en su cintura y empecé a besarla dulcemente, luego de un tiempo el beso se volvió más pasional, acaricié su espalda y ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello...

—Carlisle…—susurró.

—¡Abuelito Carlisle, abuelita Esme!—se escuchó otra vez la voz de Nessie y lamentablemente tuve que separar mis labios de los de mi esposa, no sin antes besar su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé?— le preguntó Esme mientras la alzaba.

—Es que la tía Alice ya empezó a armar el árbol y quiere que toda la familia esté reunida mientras lo hace—sonrió.

—Solo danos unos minutos, y después iremos para allá—le dije. Luego salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba toda la familia.

—Es única, vamos o se pondrá muy molesta—me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa que resaltó sus tiernos hoyuelos. No pude resistirme y besé cada uno de ellos. Ella rio.

Caminamos lentamente agarrados de la mano, no había mucha prisa. Llegamos a la sala principal, y ahí se encontraba toda la familia riendo. Me encanta ver ese tipo de escenas, amo ver a mi familia tan feliz.

—Y ya está—anunció Alice mientras terminaba de decorar el árbol.

El árbol era tan hermoso y grande, parecía sacado de un cuento, y estaba tan brillante, no había ni un lugar que no tuviera luz.

La verdad todos debíamos felicitar a Alice, hizo un excelente trabajo. Ahora solo faltaba decorar la casa, y estaba ansioso por ayudar, creo que ya se me empezó a pegar el espíritu navideño y eso me ponía muy alegre.

—¡Esperen!—gritó Nessie a toda voz. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

—¿Cielo, qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Bella preocupada.

—Sí, pero... miren el árbol ¿No saben qué le falta?

Todos miramos el árbol, pero nadie podía deducir que le faltaba, aunque por supuesto Edward y Alice ya lo sabían.

—¡Le falta la estrella! Y como soy la menor de la familia me corresponde colocarla— nos dijo mientras se reía.

—¡Claro! La estrella, ¿cómo se nos pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso?— pregunto Emmett con tono burlón, luego Rose le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara callado, si alguien se burlaba de su niña, se burlaban de ella también. Todos ignoramos el comentario.

Ness agarró la estrella en sus manos y Edward la alzó para que la pudiera colocar en la punta del árbol.

Eso le dio un toque mágico, se veía espectacular, luego todos fuimos a buscar más adornos para terminar de decorar la casa, y entre risas, peleas y gritos logramos hacerlo.

Al final después de abrir los regalos, Edward empezó a tocar villancicos con el piano mientras Alice cantaba y Nessie bailaba. Todo era tan divertido, la estábamos pasando genial.

—¡Vamos afuera a ver las estrellas!—gritó Emmett de la nada, la pequeña de la familia no pudo esperar más y salió corriendo ansiosa.

Agarré la delicada mano de mi esposa y salimos de la casa siguiendo al resto.

El cielo se encontraba oscuro, rodeado de muchas estrellas al lado de una gran luna, todo era tranquilo, hasta podía decir que el ambiente tenía un efecto romántico.

Y en un instante una luz pasó sobre nosotros, se trataba de una estrella fugaz, no había visto una en mucho tiempo.

—¡Miren, miren! ¡Es una estrella fugaz! Hay que pedir un deseo—grito Nessie emocionada como siempre.

—Deseo que este día tan especial permanezca en nuestras mentes, siempre—dijo Esme.

—No tienes por qué pedir eso, es obvio que nadie va a olvidar este día tan especial para todos, y también para mí— le conteste y luego de pronunciar la última frase me di cuenta de que toda la familia sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué vas pedir?—preguntó curiosa.

—Nada, porque todo lo que quiero esta aquí—respondí mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Todos pidieron sus deseos y entramos a la casa a seguir disfrutando de la gran noche.

Los chicos empezaron a bailar y cantar canciones navideñas, y a todos nos contagiaron con su alegría.

—Tenemos una gran familia, ¿verdad?—le pregunté a Esme de repente.

—La mejor de todas—me abrazó.

—Este día ha sido perfecto—volteé a ver a mi familia, todos estaban juntos, unidos y alegres celebrando esta fecha.

—Tienes razón, es la mejor Navidad que podríamos haber vivido.

_Fue perfecta._

Si antes pensaba que la Navidad no era importante, estaba muy equivocado. La Navidad es un día para celebrar y compartir juntos en familia.

Esta fue nuestra primera Navidad como una familia completa, es un momento valioso que vale la pena recordar siempre.

Esta época del año es única, no importan los regalos o fiestas, lo más importante es compartir, divertirse y pasarla muy bien en familia.

Ahora la Navidad es una festividad muy importante para mí, una fecha que nunca olvidaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong> **de la autora:** ¿Se merece un review? De espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Cris.P.C por ayudarme con la ortografía del fic.


End file.
